Quiero curarte
by Allure-irreal
Summary: Una noche, Castiel, por fin conoce los sentimientos del cazador,Dean, esta herido y dejara que el ángel lo cure.


Si algo enfadaba a Dean más que nada era el hecho de que el único culpable de su desgracia fuera precisamente uno de los seres más inocentes en toda la tierra. El ángel, que en ese preciso instante se hallaba curando una herida a Sam, volteo a mirarlo con curiosidad pues no era la primera vez en la noche que atrapaba al mayor de los Winchester observándolo de una forma que lograba que las piernas le temblaran un poco.

—Ya termine, Sam— dijo el ángel alejándose unos pasos del joven que le dio las gracias –Sam ¿Dean, está enfadado conmigo?—

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... ¿por el hecho de que te está observando desde hace más de media hora con una cara que haría retroceder al mismísimo Lucifer?—

—S-Si… yo solo…— murmuro sorprendido por la exacta descripción del pelilargo.

—No te preocupes por el idiota de Dean… es solo ya sabes, idiota—

Castiel esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa, gesto que fue captado por Dean que aun mas enojado se alejo de su hermano y el ángel en dirección a donde dejaba a su amado automóvil. Camino hacia el impala agradeciendo el hecho de que la cacería hubiera sido en un pequeño bosquecito para que nadie pudiese ver su actual expresión de abatimiento, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. Se apoyo en el capo tratando de ordenar sus desordenados pensamientos pero todo quedo en nada cuando descubrió que Castiel estaba frente a él, separados solo por algunos centímetros.

— ¡¿C-Cass?!— casi grito dando un salto —¿qué te he dicho del espacio personal?—

—Lo siento, Sam dijo que te curara—

—Pues dile a Sam que yo estoy muy bien, no necesito tu ayuda— Dean no había querido sonar tan frio pero supo que se había pasado de la raya cuando el ángel desvió la mirada y retrocedió unos pasos —Cas… no, no te vayas, no quise decir eso—

—Dean, no importa… no te molestare mas y me iré a…—

— ¡No puedes!— Nada más ver que el ángel comenzaba a retirarse Dean lo cogió por la gabardina pero ante la mirada de desconcierto de Castiel, el mayor de los Winchester lo soltó poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas —es solo que… todavía no me has curado—

—Ya veo… ¿Dónde estás herido?— pregunto tratando de parecer serio pero nada más ver como el otro se sonrojaba su corazón había comenzado a latir a un ritmo impresionante, pero eso no fue nada cuando vio como Dean comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa de franela roja que llevaba puesta para dejar al descubierto su pecho y su marcado estomago, cuando logro recuperar la razón Castiel vio con bastante ira que aquella suave piel había sido herida, varios arañazos algo profundos atravesaban su pecho y parte del estomago.

—No duele tanto como parece—rio el Winchester volviendo a apoyarse en el auto —ven, hazlo rápido—

Saliendo de sus nada inocentes pensamientos Castiel volvió a acercarse apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo del joven, el cálido toque de las manos del ángel logro que su corazón también se acelerara, ambos guardaron un incomodo silencio hasta que en un descuido Castiel rozo una de las tetillas de Dean que inconscientemente suspiro por el contacto.

— ¿Eh?— aquello tomo por sorpresa a Castiel pero como viera que Dean volteaba hacia otro lado ruborizado otra vez se abstuvo de hacerle cualquiera de las preguntas que le habían pasado por la cabeza pero como su curiosidad no se calmaba se propuso hacer una pequeña prueba y unos segundos después volvió a rozar una de las tetillas del otro y tal como esperaba Dean volvió a suspirar, Castiel sonrió.

—Ángel pervertido ¡deja de tocarme!— grito el castaño tratando de alejar al ángel con un empujón pero rápidamente Castiel lo sujeto por los brazos y pegándolo a su pecho acerco su boca a la contraria depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

—Dean ¿sabes que es un pecado mentir? Yo sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento— sonrió alejándose lo suficiente para que con cada palabra sus labios volvieran a rozarse.

—N-No es cierto… a mi no… no me gustan los hombres— susurro Dean tratando sin muchas ganas de soltarse.

—Por mi está bien— respondió Castiel comenzando a besar su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja la que mordió suavemente antes de decir —de todas formas yo soy un ángel—

Dean dejo de luchar por soltarse, las palabras de Castiel lo habían dejado a él sin habla. El ángel volvió a su posición anterior observándolo con una sonrisa. El rostro de Dean era un poema, sus mejillas parecían manzanas por lo rojas que estaban.

— ¿Puedo suponer que estás de acuerdo con esto?

—E-Eres un imbécil… pero dejare que supongas lo que quieras— respondió Winchester con una risita antes de pegar su boca a la del ángel, de inmediato se dio cuenta de su inexperiencia pero conforme pasaban los segundos su técnica mejoro ya que prácticamente su lengua estaba fallándose la del cazador que gimió dentro del beso cuando las manos de Castiel bajaron por su cuello acariciando toda la piel que continuaba descubierta, delineo sus pectorales y volvió a subir hasta sus tetillas que comenzó a retorcer sin ningún pudor arrancándole un quejido a Dean que corto el beso para mirar algo ceñudo a su amante.

— ¿Tienes alguna fijación con ellas? Sabes que no soy una mujer ¿verdad?—

—Lo sé pero cuando las toco tú haces unos sonidos muy lindos— rio el ángel y para darle soporte a su afirmación volvió a retorcerlas logrando oír un gemido de su amante.

Dean iba a regañar otra vez a Castiel pero el reclamo murió en su boca cuando noto como las manos del ángel volvían a bajar esta vez hasta el borde de su pantalón que comenzó a desabrochar.

— ¡Hey! N-no podemos… Sam podría venir en cualquier momento… y no quiero que vea— murmuro Dean parando sin muchas ganas al ángel que lo miro con una sonrisa –vamos al motel y enviamos a Sam a la biblioteca—

—No hay problema, Sam dijo que caminaría hasta el motel— respondió sonriendo volviendo a besarlo antes de comenzar a descender por su cuello –el dijo que te esperaría allí—

—E-Espera… Sam ¿el sabe que nosotros?—

La pregunta quedo en el aire cuando el cazador descubrió que en menos de tres segundos su pantalón ya estaba a la altura de sus rodillas y el ángel estaba arrodillado frente a él casi mirándolo con adoración.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Cas?— sonrió el mayor de los Winchester recordando la inexperiencia de su amado ángel e iba a repetir la pregunta cuando noto como Cas se aproximaba a su entre pierna y empezaba a lamer por sobre la tela su miembro semi erecto, Dean ahogo un nuevo gemido cubriéndose la boca con su mano mientras Castiel continuaba lamiéndole, con una mano volvió a acariciar su estomago antes de proseguir hasta el trasero de Dean que se movió un poco inquieto notando las intenciones de su amante y pese a que hace menos de dos horas se consideraba completamente heterosexual se permitió disfrutar de las caricias del ángel que en ese momento se deshacía de la ropa interior del cazador bajando hasta donde ya estaban sus pantalones, Winchester vio como su amante prácticamente se saboreaba antes de engullir por completo su pene y sujetándolo por el cabello trato de que siguiera un ritmo más rápido, sin quejarse comenzó a mover su cabeza más rápido a la vez que acariciaba sus testículos.

—Mmm…Cas… n-no lo hagas tan ra-rapido— gimió notando los dientes del otro en su sensible glande, aquella boca le tenía trastornado, sabía que pronto se correría e intento detener al ángel que ignorándolo comenzó a succionar con más fuerza. Dean se sujeto con fuerza a los hombros de Castiel tratando de no perder el equilibrio pues aquella experiencia se le estaba saliendo de las manos, no entendía como alguien que se suponía era una de las criaturas más inocentes en la tierra pudiera estar haciéndole según sus propias palabras, la mejor mamada de toda su vida.

No pudo soportarlo ni un minuto más, y con un sensual gemido se corrió en la boca de Castiel que ante su asombro se trago toda aquella sustancia antes de incorporarse y tomar por la nuca al cazador para acercarlo y así robarle un caliente beso, Winchester le rodeo con sus brazos notando al instante la imponente erección que llenaba los pantalones del ojiazul aunque lo que más logro excitarlo fue el sabor de su propia semilla en la boca del ángel, se besaron casi con locura y esta vez fueron las manos de Dean que bajaron por el cuerpo contrario maravillándose con los fuertes músculos ocultos bajo el traje y la gabardina de la angelical criatura, se demoro un poco en su pecho antes de atreverse a bajar hasta donde se apreciaba aquel palpitante bulto, lo acaricio con un poco de vergüenza pues en su vida había imaginado que haría tal cosa con otro hombre aunque un segundo después rectifico pues Castiel en verdad no era un hombre sino un ángel, el más hermoso y perfecto de todos …esta vez a quien le toco gemir fue al ángel, entusiasmado por el resultado de su caricias, Dean, quiso ir más allá y coló una de su manos bajo el pantalón del otro acariciando su ya erecto y mojado miembro.

—Dean, no hagas eso, sigues tocándome no podre contenerme por más tiempo— susurro Castiel sobre su boca mientras volvía a acariciar el pecho de Dean –necesito tenerte ahora mismo—

Dean iba a decirle que eso jamás sucedería, que si quería pasar a tercera base seria él quien fuera el hombre en la relación. Dean Winchester no era la "perra " de nadie pero cuando iba a hablar los brazos del ángel volvieron a rodearlo para hacerle girar quedando esta vez Castiel apoyado sobre el capo del Impala con el cazador sobre él, sus manos comenzaron a moverse hasta su trasero el cual empezó a acariciar con movimientos circulares, a causa del frio aquella parte de su cuerpo estaba un poco más sensible y cuando Castiel apretó sus nalgas Dean no pudo evitar gemir y apretarse contra el cuello del ángel… el aire se lleno de sus jadeos en el momento que Castiel decidió que no podía esperar más y guio sus dedos a la virginal entrada de su amado, tanteo suavemente tratando de recordar cuál era la forma que usaban en las películas porno gay para que la penetración no doliera(si, se había estado documentando), repentinamente una idea cruzo su cabeza "olvide algo para lubricar" aquello fue como un balde de agua fría, sentía que estallaría si no poseía de una vez a Dean Winchester y no estaba seguro donde podría conseguir lubricante aunque lo que más le preocupaba era si al humano le molestaría tener que esperarlo para que consiguiera aquello tan necesario.

—Cas… si vas a hacerlo…— murmuro Dean besando en la boca al ángel –hazlo de una vez, se me está congelando el trasero—

—Dean, tengo un problema—

— ¿Qué? Espera un segundo no me vallas a salir con que eres precoz—

—No lo creo… es solo que no tengo lubricante—

— ¿Y eso que me importa?— Dean tenía una vaga idea sobre el uso del lubricante pero como era su primera vez con un hombre y no estaba pensando con el órgano correcto, aquello del lubricante le traía sin cuidado.

—Dean, si la meto va a dolerte— respondió apretando y masajeando aquellas firmes nalgas –no quiero hacerte daño—

—Cas… dame tu mano— gimió notando como su miembro volvía a endurecerse gracias a la forma en que lo estaba tocando el ángel, aquellas caricias le habían hecho replantearse la idea de ser follado por el—extiende tus dedos un poco—

—¿A-Así?...— algo extrañado el castaño hizo lo que su amado le pedía, con una sonrisa traviesa Dean tomo su mano y ante el asombro de Castiel comenzó a lamer sus dedos dándole especial énfasis al índice y al dedo medio, deslizo su lengua hasta su palma para luego volver a subir intentando que aquello se pareciera a lo que Cas le había hecho anteriormente y supo que estaba resultando nada más ver la expresión en el hermoso rostro del ángel. Seguía cada movimiento de su boca mientras un furioso sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, el humano siguió chupando los dedos del ángel hasta que juzgo que estaban lo suficientemente mojados para lo que venía a continuación.

—Ahora puedes intentarlo— susurro Dean volviendo a recostarse en el cuello de si amante que trago saliva sin atreverse todavía –vamos, Cas, sin un poco de dolor no hay recompensa—

Cogiendo aire, Castiel guio sus dedos a la entrada de Dean comenzando primero por delinearla antes de intentar introducir el primer dedo, el humano se tenso ante la irrupción en su cuerpo y murmurando una maldición se apretó mas contra Castiel que ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero recordando lo que Dean le dijera se armo de valor para continuar, pronto el mayor de los Winchester tuvo el dedo completo de Castiel moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo y pese a que aquella situación le producía algo de morbo no podía decir que le disgustaba del todo.

Castiel volvió a introducir otro dedo notando con alegría que aquella apretada entrada empezaba a soltarse lo suficiente para que algo mas grande que sus dedos entrara, situación que lo lleno de dicha pues estaba seguro que no podría aguantar ni un minuto más y menos si Dean no dejaba de jadear en su cuello cada vez que hacia un movimiento algo mas brusco con su dedos deposito un beso en la frente del cazador y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, Dean se separo de él para poder mirar con más comodidad como el ángel dejaba caer su pantalón y su ropa interior revelándole una GRAN, GRAN sorpresa… sin poder contenerse quiso tocar ahí al ángel pero este con una sonrisa lo detuvo y sujetándolo por la cintura lo guio devuelta al auto, hizo que apoyara sus manos en el capo y se posiciono tras él.

— ¿Estás listo, Dean?— susurro el ángel deslizando su pene por el trasero del cazador –voy a meterlo—

— ¿Cómo demonios puedo estar listo para algo así?— respondió en otro susurro gimiendo bajito cuando noto la dureza que acariciaba su parte posterior –está bien… solo hazlo ¡pero suave!—

—Lo intentare— Castiel sujeto su miembro con la mano derecha mientras comenzaba a penetrar lentamente aquella hasta ahora, virginal entrada cuidando de no hacerlo de forma tan brusca sin embargo los gemidos y jadeos que Dean estaba dejando salir no le estaban ayudando mucho el humano estaba tan apretado que la operación se estaba demorando un poco, Castiel sabía que si no apresuraba las cosas se correría mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado.

—Perdóname, Dean— susurro acercándose un poco para depositar un beso en su hombro, Dean quiso voltear para preguntarle a que se refería pero no llego a hacerlo, tomando aire el ángel empujo su erección dentro de él arrancándole un gritito.

— ¡Auch! C-Cas… me duele— exclamo Dean notando un poco avergonzado como sus ojos se humedecían, el ángel empujaba tras el llenándolo, tocando cada terminación nerviosa que él jamás habría imaginado tener. Pronto el dolor fue sustituido por un placer sin igual uno que jamás había sentido, el sexo con las mujeres ya no se encontraba como el número 1 en su lista… repentinamente el ángel toco un punto dentro de él que Winchester ignoraba, un lugar que cuando fue tocado nuevamente le obligo a gemir de una forma algo descontrolada… refugio su rostro entre sus manos tratando de acallar aquellos sonidos que según él le hacían parecer como una mujer.

—N-No… quiero oírte— pidió Castiel apretando su pecho contra la espalda del humano mientras subía la velocidad de sus embestidas intentando oír otra vez aquellos sonidos tan lindos que escaparon de la boca de Dean –D-Dean…eres tan… hermoso—

—Ahhmm… idiota… d-dile eso a una… mujer—

Castiel sonrió disimuladamente mientras volvió a subir la velocidad de sus movimientos el ángel se dio cuenta que no le faltaba mucho por acabar y quería hacerlo junto a su amado cazador, soltó su cadera para llevar una mano a su entrepierna y comenzar a masturbarle intentando seguir el mismo ritmo de sus estocadas, Dean gemía y jadeaba ahora libremente llenando el aire nocturno.

— ¡Dean! Ya no…— exclamo aferrándose a la cadera del humano mientras se corría dentro de él, segundos después el cazador hizo lo mismo manchando un poco al auto frente a él.

— ¡Demonios!... e—eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo— rió Dean luego de que el ángel saliera de su interior —Lo único malo es que se me congela el trasero—

Dean iba a subirse el pantalón pero inmediatamente recordó que si lo hacía podría mancharlo, en el auto no tenía nada de su ropa así que no podía cambiarse, una leve brisa comenzó a soplar y Dean dio un estornudo que bajo de las nubes post—orgasmo a Castiel.

—Dean ¿Por qué no te has vestido?— cuestiono el ángel observando con avidez el todavía desnudo trasero de Dean –podrías enfermarte—

—No puedo, se me subo el pantalón se va a manchar y ni hablar de mi ropa interior— el cazador hizo un pequeño puchero que hizo sonreír a Castiel –además estoy seguro que ni siquiera usaste un condón—

— ¿Debí usar ese condón?— murmuro Cas poniendo cara de perrito regañado. Al verlo Dean suspiro enternecido y con algo de dificultad pues aun tenia los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas, giro para abrazarlo y darle un cálido beso

—Está bien, no importa… es solo que estoy notando como "algo" se desliza entre mis piernas— el ángel le miro sin comprender unos segundos antes de quitarse la gabardina y ponerla sobre los hombros de su querido cazador –a veces olvido que todavía no se te da bien esto del sexo—

—No te decepcionare, Dean, voy a esforzarme mucho por aprender— el cazador iba a echarse a reír cuando noto la seriedad en el rostro de Cas el ángel hablaba con total seriedad ahogo un suspiro, derrotado por la ternura excesiva de su ángel.

—Vamos de una vez al motel, Sam ya debe estar preocupado— sonrió el mayor de los Winchester, subiéndose los pantalones un poco para no caerse mientras rodeaba el auto para subir al asiento del piloto –ahora mismo debe estar abrazado a su almohada llorando porque no estoy con el—

—No lo creo, Sam dijo que estaría en el bar esperando a que se te pasara el dolor en el culo… aunque no estoy seguro de que signifique esa palabra—

El rostro del cazador paso por todos los tonos de rojo al darse cuenta que su hermano sabía lo que había pasado entre Castiel y el, respiro con fuerza tratando de controlarse mientras pensaba en una divertida forma de vengarse de su lindo hermanito menor ¿cortarle el cabello mientras está dormido? ¿Despertarlo a las 3 de la mañana con la radio a máximo volumen? Oh si… la venganza es algo muy divertido de planear.


End file.
